Be Mine
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: Sylvia never had a special someone...(Sylander shipping!)
1. Chapter 1

**netbug009**** asked for Sylander realizing they're falling in love with each other, and ****my-ships-control-my-life**** asked for Sylander with candy hearts. I tried to combine both, so hopefully it's okay! Happy Valentine's Day!**

Wander could be a bit silly, but Sylvia had become fond of the fuzzy spoon's silliness. It was no surprise to her when she woke up one morning to a giant white candy heart (it made her chuckle at the fact that it wasn't pink; Wander knew she hated pink) with red letters that read "Love You" across it's surface.

They'd spent a couple Valenticimo Athenio Daious (or to just put it simply, Day of Love) together passing out cards and candy hearts and even red teddy bears to folks who were looking kinda down and alone. It was another excuse for Wander to spread his good and Sylvia was totally behind him, even if she did think the reason for the whole day was sapping and honestly would never pertain to her.

But her and Wander had been traveling the galaxy for a few years now, and her heart had grown soft under his ministrations. He was the light that kept her darkness away, and she appreciated him for all that he'd done for her.

This Day of Love was no different than the other two they'd spent together. After devouring the candy heart (totally spoiling breakfast, but Sylvia didn't care), they set off to do their thing. It was an all day event, but they passed out the various tokens to any lonely looking folks they came across. The joy on Wander's face was priceless, and Sylvia wondered when was the last time she'd gotten annoyed by that huge smile of his. She couldn't recall.

They ended the day on a tall hill watching a meteor shower with a box of chocolates between them.

"Y'know, Sly-" Wander broke the quiet.

"What's that, buddy?" Sylvia answered, looking over at him.

Wander rubbing the back of his skinny neck, and Sylvia realized he looked a little nervous, which was rare of him. "I've never had a special someone before, but when I met you, I think that changed."

He reached out and handed her a tiny red candy heart. Sylvia brought it close to her eyes and read the tiny white print. It said "Be Mine." She glanced over at Wander and for the first time was surprised by his expression. He was smiling, but it wasn't an excited or expectant or all out crazy smile like he usual wore. It was a calm smile, filled with love towards her.

Sylvia never thought about being a special someone to anybody, but in that moment, she felt her heart pitter-patter unexpectedly for this little furball. She loved him, she really, truly loved him. And he loved her back.

Maybe they could make this work. Maybe they could be best friends and special someones too. It was kind of a scary notion, but Sylvia was rarely afraid of anything.

She reached over, taking Wander's hand in her and squeezing. For the first time, Sylvia said these words out loud to him, "I love you, Wander."

His smile grew bigger as he scooted over, and wrapped his arms around Sylvia's neck. He pulled away a moment later and they gazed at one another. Wander cupped his hand over Sylvia's snout, and Sylvia didn't back away when he kissed her. It was short and extremely sweet, but it gave her those crazy fuzzy feelings in her chest that she'd only heard about.

"I love you, Syl," Wander said, and with that, they cuddled together as they always did, knowing things would be different between them, but also wouldn't change at all.


	2. Chapter 2

_Writer's note: This idea took off in my head and I couldn't stop it! _

* * *

"I think that one looks like a cute little kitty," Wander said, pointing to a cluster of stars above.

Sylvia snorted, going on along with her best friend's observation. "Of course it does."

Wander sat cuddled against Sylvia's tummy, her arms wrapped around his little fuzzy body. It was a normal evening for the pair, camping out under the galaxy of stars they had traveled through.

"Hey Syl-"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"I'm glad we're each other's special someone."

Wander giggled in delight as Sylvia rolled onto her back and flipped him over so they were tummy to tummy. She grabbed Wander's face, planting a kiss on his mouth. She felt him melt at her affection as if he suddenly became boneless. He broke the kiss with a satisfied sigh, laying his head on Sylvia's chest.

A few months had passed since Wander had confessed his desire for them to be special someones. Being best friends was great. Sylvia had never known anyone like Wander, let alone been friends with anyone so overwhelmingly happy and excited about life. Having a special someone never crossed her mind either since smoochie woochie sappy stuff just wasn't her style. However, she did enjoy occasionally being pampered or spoiled and over the past few months, Wander had done just that.

He did something special, just for her, once a perfect day cycle and Sylvia loved it. A fancy dinner, a day at the spa, a carriage ride, and when they were low on money he'd make her a flower crown or give her a massage or cook her heart pancakes for breakfast.

Then there was the kissing. Wander was notorious for smooching random folks, whether out of affection or just some crazy urge, but he'd never planted one on Sylvia until the night of his confession. Thinking about kissing anyone else grossed Sylvia out to the point of gagging. It was different with Wander. His presence was like a balm; it calmed her and made her feel light as a feather. She could touch him and hold him and kiss him without balking. Sylvia never believed in magic until she met Wander.

"Love you, Syl," Wander whispered, snuggling farther into her chest.

A small smile crossed Sylvia's snout. Wander made sure he told her that every night, and Sylvia always replied back, "You too, Wander." She gave him a little squeeze, which was answered with a giggle, and both started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Sylvia groaned as she was awoken from sleep by a familiar noise. She opened her groggy eyes just in time to see the back end of a skull space ship. "Oh no," she growled, holding onto Wander as she sat up. "Wake up, buddy, we have company."

Wander yawned and stretched like a long cat. "What's that, Syl?"

"Hater and his dysfunctional family of eyeballs just landed." She stood, placing Wander on his feet. The sound of many marching feet could be heard heading toward them. "Time to go."

Sylvia tossed Wander into her saddle, and Wander quickly circled an orble transport bubble around them. They'd barely gotten off the ground when the bubble popped from a laser blast. Sylvia bolted as soon as they hit the ground, but slid to a stop when more marching was coming toward them from the opposite direction.

"Oh grop," Sylvia swore, realizing they'd – well, she'd – have to fight their way out this time.

"Heya fellahs!" Wander greeted as if happy to see the watchdogs, which knowing Wander, he probably was.

Sylvia started swinging, knocking in giant eyeballs left and right, but every single watchdog in Hater's army must have been after them. Soon, Sylvia was overpowered and captured, along with Wander who had started a game of hide and seek with some unsuspecting watchdogs.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" the manic laughter of Lord Hater rang out as the skull ship screeched to a halt right above them and the disgusting tongue lapped them right up.

Somehow they would escape; they always did. But as they were marched to a prison cell and the bars slamming echoed down the corridor, Sylvia racked her brain for an escape plan and hoped to protect the one thing that meant the universe to her.


	3. Chapter 3

"I CAPTURED WANDER AND SYLVIA!" Hater yelled in triumphant, fists pumped in the air. "AGAIN!" He pressed a button on a remote control and the giant screen in front of him lit to life.

A sly, wide grin spread across Hater's face at the sight of his most hated enemy caught in one of his prison cells. "Soon you will know the wrath of Lord Hater," the evil overlord sneered as he watched Wander innocently strum his banjo.

The zbornak was there too, of course, and Hater had horrible plans for her helping to foil his wedding to her. But his most prized possession was the little orange fuzzball. What he saw next would change his plans for their ultimate doom.

Sylvia had gotten huffy and Wander had gone over to comfort her. Hater gaped with a mouth catching flies when the prisoners started making out. Right there in his prison! He'd been after Wander and Sylvia for a long time and knew how lovely dovey they could be, but never had he seen them kiss.

A weird feeling welled up where his chest should have been. He clinched his fists in frustration. How could a silly fuzzy chicken leg get a girl but he couldn't? Especially a girl he wooed so successfully with his incredible personality that she accepted his proposal!

He had questions and he would get answers.

* * *

The twang of the banjo strings did nothing to soothe Sylvia's nerves as she tugged at the bars of the prison cell. It was a useless act. In the past, she'd been able to pry the bars out of the wall, but Hater had gotten wiser and yelled at Commander Peepers to make the wall stronger. With the reinforced bars, there was no getting out now.

Sylvia grumbled, turning back to her furry companion wearing a look of annoyance. "How can you be so calm right now?"

Wander lazily strummed a quiet tune. "Why are you so worry?" he retorted so composed that it made Sylvia grit her teeth.

"Uh, because we're locked in Lord Hater's cell…again!" She threw her arms out in exasperation. "You know he didn't bring us here to have a cup of tea!"

Wander stuck the banjo back in his hat and walked over to Sylvia. At the touch of his hands on her snout, she instantly felt relief that only Wander could bestow on her. He placed a gentle but firm kiss to her mouth, one hand rubbing along her snout. Sylvia felt her tense muscles relax under his care.

"Better?" Wander asked giving her a reassuring hug.

"A little," Sylvia answered, holding him as if he were the most precious thing in the universe. "But that doesn't get us any nearer to escaping from Bony Butt's clutches." She pulled back from the hug, but still held onto him not wishing to let go.

"Well, Hater may not of invited us here for tea, but I think he'll let us go."

Sylvia sighed heavily. "I don't see how you can be so positive of that since he's bent on getting rid of us."

Wander just flashed a knowing smile. "You'll see, Syl."

She pulled him into another hug. "I hope you're right, buddy."

"Awww, look at the lovebirds," came a tease from through the bars.

Sylvia perked her head up to find two watchdogs – the same two idiots named Curtie and George that guard the prison block – strolling up. She let go of Wander and whipped a fist through the bars, punching one of the watchdogs square in the eye.

"AHHH! My eye! My only eye!" George yelped, bent over holding his face.

Curtie threw her a peeved look as he comforted his friend. "Hey, what'd you do that for?"

Sylvia snorted through her nostrils. "I'm not answering that."

"Lord Hater has summoned you, lady," Curtie informed, still comforting George.

"Me?" Why in the galaxy would Hater want her when he obsessively had his sights set on destroying Wander. "Why me?"

"I don't know," Curtie replied with a shrug. "But he wants us to take extra precaution in transporting you."

George had finally recovered after a few eyedrops and pulled out a pair of silver manacles from his belt, jingling them playfully. "You're not getting away this time, lady."

"Oh please-" Sylvia snorted, crossing her arms. "What makes you think I'm going to cooperate with putting those on?"

"Ooooo, fellahs! Where's my pair?" Wander piped up, sticking his head out of the bars. "Can I get mine in gold?"

"You'll get yours later, fuzzy guy," Curtie answered.

George pressed a button on the manacles and the cuffs shot out of his hands and slapped onto Sylvia's wrists one at a time. Sylvia gasped, shocked at how more technically advanced Hater's ship had become. The skeleton man had become increasingly clever lately. The two watchdogs chuckled to each other at her reaction.

Curtie pressed a button on the wall opening the bars as George held up a blaster, aiming it directly at Sylvia. She looked down at Wander, worry filling her chest. She knew he could take care of himself; he'd most likely be fine. What if she was being let off to certain doom and Wander left alone on Hater's ship to who knows what fate?

"Wander, promise me if you have the chance to escape, you'll take it."

"Don't worry, I won't need to." He hugged her neck warmly, Sylvia returning the embrace by wrapping her neck around him. They were a perfect fit, and Sylvia secretly loved that fact. "Love you, Syl."

"You too, Wander." Sylvia glanced back at Wander's smiling face as she was led away to the unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

_Writer's note: Okay, it's been a very very long time since I updated this. With all the new Wander eps, I've felt like giving them a little attention!_

* * *

The most time Sylvia had spent with Lord Hater was during their infamous date and failed wedding, and even then Wander had been close by entire time. This was literally the first time she'd be completely alone with the conqueror.

The two watchdogs dispensed her into Hater's quarters, leaving the unbreakable cuffs on her wrists. The whoosh of the door as they departed left a strange chill up Sylvia's tail.

"Hello again, _Lin_," Hater scoffed, his back turned to her, "How are you, _Lin_?"

Sylvia rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for games; she needed to get back to Wander. "Cut the act, Hater. You know my name isn't Lin. Just get to the point of whatever _this_ is."

"Okay, Sylvia." Hater spun around, gloved hands in tightly wrapped fists at his side. "So, what is this thing you have with Wander?"

Sylvia quirked an eyebrow at the unexpected question. "What do you mean?"

Hater pounded a fist on his desk, the clutter atop it bouncing. "You know exactly what I mean!" His voice grew high and mocking. "The hugging and making out and being all ooey gooey stuff."

She'd assumed he'd be questioning her on things like Wander's weak spots, not their relationship status. "If we want to do all that stuff, that's our business. You're kinda being a creeper for asking, by the way." She shrugged. "Besides, you know how touchy feely Wander is."

"So, you're not actually," Hater quotation marked with his fingers, "together."

"Well, yeah, we are as Wander calls it 'special someones', but what does that have to do with anything?"

Hater gritted his teeth. "Because I need to know why you chose that hairy spoon over marrying the most powerful being in the universe!" He jabbed a thumb to his chest, leaning toward her a little too close for Sylvia's comfort. "Me!"

Sylvia held up her bound appendages. "Okay, this is getting weirder by the second." She took a safe step back, chuckling nervously. "Um, Lord Hater, I didn't know you felt that way about me."

Hater whirled around, throwing his arms in the air, frustrated. "I don't!" He leaned over his desk, shoulders hunched and his voice growing lower. "It's just that I'm the greatest catch a girl could ever have, and I need to know why my stunning good looks and incredible personality didn't win you over…or any girl for that matter."

Sylvia could barely make out the last few words, but she caught the gist of it. This wasn't about Hater having feelings for her; this was about him being turned down – apparently multiple times. Sylvia would have laughed if the guy didn't look so down in the dumps. It was the same reason she'd swallowed her gags to give him a kiss on their date.

All the poor guy wanted was for someone to like him. Sylvia groaned, feeling the urge to help the big lug. She didn't want to, but Wander's helpful nature had really rubbed off on her – willing or not.

She walked over to Hater, craning her neck around to peek at his distraught face. "How about in exchange for you releasing me and Wander, we'll help you find a date."

Hater perked up. "You'd help _me_?"

"What the hayride," Sylvia remarked, figuring it was worth a shot, "why not."


End file.
